


High

by Judgement



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judgement/pseuds/Judgement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a reason she stays away from the chems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble I made on Tumblr, thought I'd share it here!

The world around them has shifted with the onslaught of chems taken. The world warps and what was once the ruined ruins of her old home is now pristine as the day they had bought it. The glass is all there again and despite the fact that it’s clearly night time to everyone else the moon is shining bright enough for her high induced mind to convince itself it’s daytime again.

The day before war ruined the world.

She seems him there, smiling at her from the doorway as he leans against it in his typical fashion and her heart aches at the sight of him. She chokes on words at first and there are tears spilling down her face as she gets up, tripping against the chems and she can hear something, someone telling her to take it easy. But it’s fallen on deaf ears and she nearly trips over the ruined bed as she frantically moves to the doorway.

“I though-I thought-” Words choke in her mouth and her throat constricts as she lets out a loud sob. There’s white noise, voices? In the background again, but it’s ignored because Nate is here, reaching out to her. Chuckling at how much of a crybaby she is, his hand is warm against her skin and she leans into it. Leans into his ghostly image that has drawn the attention of her worried companions who have all but run into the ruined house at the raised voices. Of her cries.

But she doesn’t see them, she sees her late husband standing there, his hands against her face and oh god his hands are so warm and she’s been so cold.

 _“Shh.. I’m here, I’ve never left. What are you babbling about?”_ His soothing voice and quiet chuckles are enough to send her spiraling into a fit of sobs again, and his arms wrap around her as she covers her face.

There’s commotion, white noise again, the voices again. They’re frantic but Nate is here and his soothing voice drowns it all out again.

“I thought you had died!” She wails into her hands that have covered her face. But Nate is there, soothing her and rubbing her back so comfortingly and presses kisses to her temple, to the top of her head. _“I’ll never leave you.”_

The white noise gets louder, angrier and it’s becoming harder to ignore, harder to hear Nate and she reaches out to clutch him. It feels empty to her, her arms reach for him but it feels like nothing, even though he feels so real against her. “Nate don’t ever leave me, please.” She cries out again, and the white noise silences and Nate pulls back and smiles and presses a kiss to her forehead that she leans into, biting down on her lower lip and pressing into it with closed eyes.

A prick against her arm and he pulls away and smiles down at her, brushing a hand against her hair and cupping her face. _“I never left you, and I never will, alright?”_ He sounds final about it, like a goodbye and there’s a protest in her throat but it dies and turns into a strangled cry as the world dips back into reality.

The decayed walls and and ruined floors, and Nate’s form is gone and she’s standing there in the hallway, with eyes of her companions all on her, silent with worry. Addictol in the hands of Hancock who's regretting giving anything at all, he hadn't know this would happen - didn't expect it to and watches as she registers them, but all she sees is Nate’s form disappearing like a ghost.

She wails into the night, and collapses to her knees and curls into herself and for once everyone companion is silent on the matter - sharing concerned glances over their friend and between each other.

Nick moves first and is the one to drape and old blanket across her shoulder, and Dogmeat is in front of her whining and pawing at her until she buries her face into his fur and he whines along side her cries.

No one sleeps that night as they all stand outside her old ruined house, listening to the wails of a woman out of time.


End file.
